Anything goes Martial arts Sorcery
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: Ranko is the daughter or Genma and Nodoka, this is her adventures in the martial arts. watch as she becomes the greatest in Sorcery as well.
1. Prologue

Anything Goes Martial Arts Sorcery.

By Kidan Yoshilda

Author notes: taps mike hello this thing working? Oh there you are. Not a very good title is it?

Well that can't be help ever since I lost the net I been getting a snit load of ideas for stories.

And sadly yes this is one of them.

My first Ranma-chan (Ranko) story. I guess you can say that I got this Idea from others. Especially this one story (Forgot the name of it, care to help me out?) Where Ranma makes a wish, ends up back in time were he was born female with a male curse, is a lesbian and flat chested.

If you know the name of that story let me know I want to read it --

Another one is called

either "Wish" or "Ranma's wish" it's a very good story were it's Ranma's birthday, anyways to make a long story short a female Ranma wakes up and thinks she was dreaming. Look it up.

I'll try to keep every one in character but no promises. Sorry.

Disclaimer: do you think that if anyways shape or form that I would own these wonderful characters that I would be writing fanfiction? I didn't think so. Enjoy the story.

Prologue: It's a girl!

February 14th 1980

There a few thing in the world that can cause sheer mind blowing pain and this was on of those days that Nodoka Saotome felt like she wanted to rip off her husbands manhood and shove it down his throat.

The young woman of sixteen screamed as she pushed her baby out of her like the doctor ordered her too. "GENMA IF YOU EVER DO THIS TO ME AGAIN I'LL..." she was cut off as more pain hit her body.

Genma was sweat dropping, all his hopes rested in his future child. No matter boy or girl he would raise the child to be the greatest martial arts master that the world has ever seen. He just hope the child was a boy though.

Nodoka's scream made him focus on his wife more as he wiped the sweet off her forehead.

To tell the truth the twenty one year old wasn't ready for a family but a party and an unexpected night with the young sixteen year old changed all that.

Genma knowing he did something wrong that night could only think of one way to ratify this.

He asked Nodoka, someone who he knew she lived next door too to be his wife. At that time Nodoka was seeing Genma's best friend and training partner, but the night of her sixteenth birthday party turned into a drunken party with friends. It came to a shock that she slept with Genma someone she hardly knew.

He asked her to merry him.

After a beating that Genma would never forget she agreed to restore her honor. Nothing more was said of that and the two haded a quiet life together. Genma aloud her to continued her schooling until she started to show, then Genma had set up a home schooling program until Nodoka would go to college.

"AH!" Nodoka screamed out as she gave one final pash and her new baby was born.

The hospital hall ways felled with the cries of a health baby.

"It's a girl." the doctor said as she handed the baby to her mother. Nodoka smiled and laughed as she held her little one.

"What should we call her dear?" Genma asked as he watched mother and child. Nodoka looked at Genma and thought it out. "Ranko, My little wild child." (See notes at the end of the chapter.)

Four Years later.

"No, and that's Final." Nodoka said as she looked at Genma. "There's no way in hell I'm letting take my little girl on a training trip. For Kami sake she's only four." They both looked at the four year in question and sweet dropped as they saw her reading scroll.

"Nodoka please, think about tradition here. Every member of the Saotome clan has gone on a training journey on their fifth birthday." Genma said. Nodoka shook her head. She gripped the sword she held tightly. "Start training her now. We'll see in about a year."

So Genma started the training of the young Saotome. He taught her about balance, kicking punching, block and about Ki. "Daddy, what Ki?" the little red head asked." Genma thought about it a little bit.

"Ki is the life force that lives with in us. It speaks to us and lets us do amazing things." He said as he knelt down so he was eye level with Ranko. "To use Ki at its fullest you must be calm at peace, that's way we mediate. We must first find our center and look deep with in."

As Genma was telling Ranko all this Nodoka could help be feel proud of her husband. Even though it was no secret that she doesn't love him, she couldn't hate him for taking part in raising her daughter.

She watched as Genma taught the four year old about mediation and having a calm breathing.

She watched as Ranko study in the martial arts like she herself did before becoming pregnant with her little girl.

One year later.

Nodoka sat on the pillow in the family room deep in thought. While Ranko was good in the art, she could be better. Genma had argued this fact many times over the year. While it was strange to take a young child on a training journey, it wasn't when the family line has been doing it for years.

Nodoka was about to make a hard decision that involves her young daughter and husband.

With a heavy sigh and a deep breath she calmly said. "Yes."

Genma looked at his wife. While in ward he was jumping around like a rabbit.

"However, you must promise me that you will come back at the first of the year" Genma looked at his wife. "This is so that I may also train her in my family style of kendo." Genma looked at her.

Genma wasn't stupid like people thought. He knew About the Masaki family that Nodoka was from. Not only that but Nodoka her self was a world class martial artist in her own rights. Nodding his Head Genma struck out his hand. "We have a deal, Nod-chan."

Two months later.

Nodoka frowned. A few weeks ago Nodoka gotten a letter from Genma saying that they hit a bump in the road and they couldn't make back in time for Christmas. What could have gone wrong that would keep her daughter and that idiot of a husband?

Somewhere in Osaka.

Genma sneezed. He looked around and looked at his daughter. It was a good thing that he didn't continue the Neko-Ken training. If found a fatal flaw in the technique. Regardless his little girl wanted to learn it.

And this is what really sent Genma back for a while. With Ranko wanted to learn a powerful move he had several choices to make. He could swallow his proud and possible his love for his little girl, or go to Egypt, where it was rumored of it's origin.

Genma looked at the book again, then at the little girl that was peaceful sleeping next to him.

Yeah he had a Hard choice to make. When he sent the letter it wasn't a lie, he really did hit a road bump in the training.

Genma having nothing better to do decided to take an hundred yen coin out and flip it.

The results ended up changing Ranko's young life forever.

Over the years Genma and his daughter went searching for the Scrolls of the neko ken martial art.

They looked all over Egypt, though Cairo. Though the sand of the pyramids, They learned Egyptian, and how to read hieroglyphs.

Though all of this, Genma taught Ranko what it meant to be a martial artist. About bushido, the code of the martial artist, and what it means. The two was so caught up in training and looking for the neko ken that they nearly forgot about the woman who let them go.

Once word was sent out, Nodoka was on the first flight to Cairo. After the family was reunited and Genma was given a server beating from his wife the family of three was once again training together.

During her training Ranko was mostly home schooled. It was the only way seeing as how she missed out on a lot. Nodoka did most of this while Genma would teach her martial arts. Sometimes the three would make a game out of this, while Genma was running Ranko though drills.

It wasn't until the seventh year of Ranko training that the family found the break that they needed.

The neko ken, the fist of the cat martial arts was found very deep with in a cave previously undiscovered.

As Genma and Ranko read the hieroglyphs, Nodoka made her way further into the cavern.

Her eyes widen at the untold wealth that laid in it's depths. "GENMA! RANKO COME QUICKLY!" Nodoka cried out to her husband and daughter.

They run to her side as fast as they could go thinking that something had happen to her. Only to stop at the untold wealth. But what caught the eyes of the two was the fact that scroll, namely martial art scrolls lined the wall.

While the two looked through the scrolls Nodoka looked at the golden coins that littered the floor. It was old, very old, if the marking was any indication. Just a hand full of this stuff would make them very rich.

"Daddy I found it the scroll of the Neko ken." Ranko voice sounded out. The two looked up and spotted Ranko deep in gold coins as she was reading the scroll in front of her. The smile on her face gave away the joy of finding such a powerful martial art skill.

But what would they do with all of this treasure?

Another two years have past find the family the China highlands after finally leaving Cairo.

The family was now one of the riches family on the planet after reporting their finding in the cave.

Still giving up the findings was hard and Nodoka and Genma debated on what they would do with it.

"Why, do anything at all?" Ranko asked at the time. "After all it belong to the Egyptian government. We should just give it back, minus the martial art scroll." She said with a smile.

Which brings us back to China.

Some of the scrolls found among the many was from a village in china mountain region.

For the two years they looked for this village but would always come up short. It wasn't until they ran into a tribe called the Musk, that the first real trouble of the training trip turned for the worst.

The musk leader had demanded that they give the scroll to them as they claimed that it was there.

Ranko shook her head and laughed at him. "Threatening us won't do you any good." She said while looking at her finger nails.

_Oh, boy. The girl gonna get us killed._ Ranko's father thought. The musk leader was mad and grabbed the hilt of his sword and glared at the young red hair teen. "Little girl the scroll you have belong to us, return them and you may live don't and we will feed you to the animals."

The young red head raised an eyebrow. "Please like you can scare me." Ranma said as she removed her cloak. She wore black pants with a red Chines style shit. On her arms where gauntlets. On her feet was red boots. "Hey Princess, if you beat me you can marry me." Ranko pulled down her eye lid and stuck out her tongue.

Herb was seeing red. How dare this bitch call him Princess. "You're too skinny to marry, grow some breasts first, little girl." he said with a smirk. Genma and Nodoka looked at each other then stepped back. There was more then Martial arts scrolls in the pile, as Prince Herb was about to learn.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me, you flat chested little girl."

"Okay that's it, I try to be nice now you just pissed me off." Ranko said as she started to glow. Herb blinked, as he looked at Ranko's aura. He could feel it and it wasn't ki.

_"Oh, source of all power, light which burns beyond crimson, let thy power gather in my hand. FIREBALL!" _Herbs eyes widen as a ball of fire was shot out at him. He barely had time to dodge the attack and smiled when it passed him. "BREAK!" The ball of fire broke into several pieces, they all him both the ground and Herb.

Ranko was breathing hard, she didn't know that the spell was going to be that draining. When the smoked cleared she sighed, standing there in bunt clothing was the Prince. She had to hold in her laughter as she saw his hair. "All what's wrong? Can't take the heat?"

"YOU FOOL!" Herb yelled at the teen. Getting up, Herbs fists started to glow then he throw his fists foreword releasing his chi in this attack. Ranko eyes widen for a second before she dodged out of the way. Gathering more energy within herself.

_"Source of all power, crimson fire burning bright. FLARE ARROW!"_ Two arrows made of fire shot out from both her left and right hand and shot out at Herb, once again hitting the musken prince. How the hell can she be using magic? It was unheard of. Looking up he saw the red head smirking at him.

"Aww, if you can't stand the heat get out of the kitchen." Ranko said placing her hands on her knees after opening her shirt a little. Herb could she down her shirt. Herb Blinked seeing her bra covered breasts. Ranko smirked. The she made a movement similar to the last move. " I think you need to cool off. "FREEZE ARROW!" Ranko yelled out and a beam of blue energy in the shape of a arrow shot out and hit Herb in the feet and arms. She then walked up to Herb. "Prince Herb, I may be flat in the chest but I'm good when it comes to sorcery." The red head said. "I'm no fool, you have great power in the martial arts, I would have been no match for you." She ran a finger down Herbs cheek. She then punched him hard in the face knocking the musk prince out.

Brushing back some of her red hair behind her ear she turned and smiled at her parents. She lost her smile when she saw the look in her mothers eyes. "You lady we have a lot to talk about." Nodoka said as she grabbed Ranko's ear and started walking away for a stunned Genma.

Sometime later.

"Umm, Mom, dad I don't think we should be here." Ranko said as she and her parents over looked a valley of springs. Each spring had a pole sticking out of them. Nodoka and Genma looked at their daughter. Something was up with her.

"What's wrong girl? Afraid of a little water?" Genma said.

Ranko shook her head. There was just something about this valley that was sending her magical senses on alert.

"Dear, We should be careful. Ranko has never been wrong when it comes to danger." Nodoka said as she looked at her husband then the wild eye look in her daughters eyes. Genma just waves it off and started walking to the Valley, they still had to look for the Village they were looking for.

Just as the three made their way an elderly man wearing a green jump suit appeared.

"Oh, greetings honored guest to the valley of Jusenkyo." he said and Ranko epped. "Ah, you heard of it?" He asked the young red head.

"Only in scrolls, mom, dad. We need to go and fast this place is dangerous." Ranko placed her hood of her cloak on her head. "Raywing." She said as a sphere of wind engulf both her and her parents. She then flys them across the valley however half away across the stain of her magical powers is too much and the sphere pops, dropping the Saotomes to their doom.

A Few minutes later.

"You, are very fortunate, young one." The guild said. He was standing at the closed door as Ranko changed her clothing. "How can you say that? Sure I was able to save Mom and Myself but dad is cursed." The red head said as she closed her short. Stepping out of the room, the red head glared at her father, the Panda.

"Dad there, nothing I can do." Genma's daughter said. "I'm sorry."

After the spell popped Ranko was able to grab Nodoka's hand but Genma had fallen into one of the springs. The Spring was that of drowned Panda. Ranko smiled, Her panda of a father looked like a stuff plushie she had when she was very little.

Ranko cast a wind spell and the two fell into the spring of drowned girl. Being young women the spring didn't have much effect on Ranko but her mother now looked much young then her thirty some years. Ranko wanted to test the water she was in and took out a small bottle. The clear water in the bottle gave off a soft glow at first, then it faded.

"Hey, Mister Guild we're looking for a village that is rumored to be around here." The guild nodded his head. "Can you lead us there?" Ranko asked. Again the guild nodded.

Sometime later.

"Your in luck honored guests." The Guild said as the four entered the village. "Very lucky that we get to see annual martial arts tournament." The Saotomes watched as a young purple haired girl girl was fighting someone just as big as she was.

Ranko had stars in her eyes the way they where fighting was great. She saw moves that she had only read about in the scrolls. As Ranko and her mother watch the fight Genma made his way over to a table with food. As Genma started to eat the Food, the young purple haired Amazon had just finished with a win.

Xian Pu, Great Granddaughters, of Cologne a member of the Amazon elders watches this and raised an Eye brow as she sees a Panda eating her first prize meal. Her Anger only grows when she sees a young red hair girl punched said panda in the head.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT DAD!" Ranko yelled at her father. As part of her schooling Ranko had to study other languages, and Chines was one of them. So when she saw that her father was eating something that surely wasn't his she wanted to fry him up in a fire ball.

The purple haired teen pushed Ranko to the ground and started to yell at her in chines.

"You need to control your pet better outsider!" The teen yelled at her. Ranko stood up and brushed the dirt off her shoulders.

"He not my pet, he my father." Taking out a bottle of water, making sure it wasn't the curse spring water that didn't come from Jusenkyo and heated it up with her ki. Then she splashed the water at her father. "HOT!" Genma yelled.

"Doesn't matter, he still ate my prize."

"So, what do you want me to do about it?"

"I challenge you."

"You sure? You been fighting all day, maybe you should rest a little." Ranko said. Cologne watched this, there was something about this red head that was different about her, she held power and a lot of it.

"Granddaughter, come over here." The aged elder said. "If you lose do not give her the kiss of death." The winked mummy said. Xian pu looked at her. "I know it's law, but she fits the description that had beaten the Musk prince several days ago."

Xian pu nodded and jumped onto the log. She was tired but she wasn't ready to give up. Ranko followed behind her. Decided that she wouldn't use her sorcery Ranko got into a fighting stance that made Cologne raised an eye brow. Someone yelled begin and Xian pu ran at Ranko, how ever the purple haired teen missed her target as Ranko ducked under her punch and countered by punching Xian in the stomach.

Doubling over Ranko stood back up and spined kick Xian pu in the head and off the log. Ranko rubbed the back of her head and blushed. "Oops." Nodoka sweat dropped as she watched her daughter. The fight only lasted five seconds.

Holding her head Xian pu got up, remembering what her grandmother said she let her be. "You are indeed a strong warrior for one so young." a voice said to Ranko. "Umm?" Ranko looked around and looked down.

What she saw is what one would call a mummy, wearing green chines robs and long white hair, Ranko blinked. "A talking mummy?" Ranko ducked when said mummy tried to bash her head in. The old woman turned to the young red head.

"Tell me child where have you learned your magical powers?"

Ranko eyes widen she was hoping to keep that a secret. "I'm sorry, but I can not tell you." Ranko said. "Please understand." Ranko then took off her pack and gave Cologne several scrolls. "We found these in a cave in northen Cairo, Egypt. Both my mother and I believe that they may belong to your tribe."

Cologne took the scrolls from Ranko's hands and look them over. Her smile faded when she read them. "Child, even though your heart is good, these scrolls do not belong to us." She said handing them back to Ranko. "The tribe that you are looking for no longer exists."

Ranko looked down. "Then we'll be on our way." Ranko said as she turned she saw the purple hair young woman. "You are a great fighter, but you lost because you didn't rest, please becareful in the future." with that Ranko walked over to her mother and father.

Cologne watched as the small family left. She has a feeling that her granddaughter wasn't going to let this go, and she's right judging by the look in her eyes.

Tendo Dojo.

Nerima, Tokyo.

Two months later.

Saturday.

A Man in his late thirties sat at the family table reading the paper. He was wearing a white dress shirt and blue pants. He long ago gave up wearing his gi when not training. A young woman of nineteen walked past him and placed the mail on the table.

"How was your day father?" She asked.

"It, was hard dear."

He picked up the mail and looked though it. A post card is what got his attention the most. It read.

_Soun,_

_Bring Ranko from china._

_Saotome._

His eyes widen. At long last the pledge to unite the school will be full filled.

TBC.

Next Time.

Ranko Meets the tendos for some reason and Nodoka goes with them. How the Tendos handle a sixteen year old Sorceress who is also a martial artist?

Author note:

Still here? Good. Anyways as you can tell by the title this will have Sorcery in it. And if you haven't fingered it out the magic spells will come from Slayers. That will be the only contection to slayers.

The moves that Ranko have used are just some of the basic skills. As time goes by she will learn some of the most powerful spells. So you won't be seeing the Dragon Slave anytime soon.

Ranko has also made enemies of the Musks. So they will be returning as will.

And if you think you seen the last of the Amazons your nuts. After all they want the power that within Ranko.

Everyone is different then their Manga counter part.

Ranko Saotome

Only child to the Saotome family. A bit of a tomboy thinks to being raised by her father, for five years. She studying in the form of sorcery after finding some scroll on spells. Most of the spells are easy and Some are heard.

Her father is her favorite target for her spells.

Spells.

Fireball: A ball of fire appears between the hands of the caster which can then be thrown. Upon contact with an object, the ball explodes, spreading flames. Caution is necessary when using this spell in enclosed area or forests because this spell affects a wide area. This is the most popular offensive spell. Lina uses variations of this spell such as making the ball of light appear in places other than between the hands, or making the ball of fire explode on the word "Break." Being able to cast this spell is one of the criteria for a full-fledged mage.

Flare Arrow:

A spell which makes several fire arrows appear around the caster, and fly directly towards a target. The spell can be used to attack, or to make something catch on fire. The number of arrows that can be created depends on the caster's skill. Through careful arrangement, it is possible to make the arrows appear in places other than in front of the caster. This is the most basic offensive spell, but since the casting time is short, it is useful in combat.

Freeze Arrow:

The spell makes several ice arrows appear near the caster and then fly towards the target; the ice counterpart of Flare Arrow. The arrows can also be used to restrict an opponent's movement by freezing the target's feet to the ground. Though this spell is similar to Flare Arrow, it does not cause things to catch on fire, so in areas where there are many combustible such as towns, this spell comes in handy.

Raywing:

The caster gains the ability to fly by creating a shield of wind around him/herself. The caster can carry other people, but since the speed, diameter, and the maximum weight that can be carried all depend on the caster's skill, more weight means less speed. Unlike Levitation, the spell is harder to control, and requires a lot of concentration, so other spells can not be used at the same time. The caster can continue flying as long as he/she concentrates, and can end the spell by simply breaking concentration. The shield of wind also serves as a defensive shield. The shield can also protect the caster from all but the more powerful spells.

Well that's it. Next time it's Saotomes meets the Tendo's but why is Soun so happy? So Please review the Story and NOT my grammar. See ya next time.

Kidan out.


	2. Chapter 1

Anything Goes Martial Arts Sorcery

Chapter One: Meeting the Tendos.

_Soun,_

_Bring Ranko from china._

_Saotome_

Tears came to Soun Tendo's eyes as he read the post card once more. The Saotomes have been away for along time. A Smile came to his face. He too have been gone a long time. He been training his youngest in the Martial arts.

He was proud how his student turned out. "Kasumi call the others we're going to have some guess soon, and there something I need to tell them." Soun said. A young woman with long brown hair, She wore a light blue skirt and a white blouse.

"Of course father." She said with a smile.

After gathering her sisters, Kasumi Tendo went to the one place wear she could find her brother. Taking off her slippers she entered the dojo. She bowed briefly to the picture of her mother. That was when she noticed that there was only light from candles.

In front of her was her little brother. She smiled as the glow from the candle made him look younger somehow. She knelt next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Her brother never knew their mother, She died short after he was born.

"Little one."

"Yes?"

"Father wishes to tell us something."

Her brother sighed. Knowing him it was probably something stupid. "I'll be there in a little bit." He said. Kasumi nodded even though he couldn't see it. Getting up she straighten out her skirt.

"How was your date last night?" He asked.

Kasumi blushed. She had her first real date with a high school friend last night and it didn't really go to good. "The guy was a total prev." Her brother gave her a look. "He was sweet when we were in school but now..."

"Want me to kick his ass for you?"

"Little one, watch your mouth."

"Sorry."

Kasumi patted him on the head. The two got up and made their way back into the house. Kasumi hopped beyond anything that her father didn't mess up.

Streets of Nerima.

"YOU DID WHAT!?"" a voice yelled at a Panda who held up a sign that read. _It was for family honor._ A small growl left the young red head throat. "FIREBALL!" And the panda was lite on fire. A fried Panda held up a sign. "Ouch!" before falling flat on it's nose.

"Now dear, that wasn't very nice." an older woman said.

"Well, it sucks okay." the young red head gets smacked up side the head by the brunt panda.

_Stop your crying, like a little girl._

"Dad, THAT'S THE STUPIDEST THING YOU SAID ALL DAY!" Ranko yelled and punched her father in the stomach. She then jumped up in the air and spin kicked him in the nose. Sending the Panda into a stop sign. "I still can't believe you would do something SO stupid." She then spun around to face her mother. "AND YOU KNEW!"

"Now dear."

"DON'T YOU 'dear' Me." Ranko glared at her mother. "Of all the stupid idiotic ideas you ever had." Ranko gathers her energies together once more. "You knew I had a boy-friend waiting for me!" A hand was placed on Ranko's shoulder.

"Yes dear, but didn't he break up with you?"

"RYOUGA NO BAKA!"

Somewhere in the middle east.

"Achoo!" A young man sneezed.

Tokyo, Nerima.

"Fine, I'll give him a chance." Ranko said as she crossed her arms.

"That's all I ask.

Tokyo, Nerima

Tendo Dojo.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Soun's son yelled out. Cleaning out his sore ear.

"Son, please don't yell in my ear."

"You're an idiot dad, you know that." the young man said as he sat down.

His sisters all looked at him.

"Smooth move little brother, now dad's deaf." A young woman with brown hair cut in a page boy hair cut said. "Shut up Nabs."

"Baka, you didn't have to yell out that loud." Said a young woman with long blueish black hair. Like her brother she wore a yellow gi, unlike her brother she lacks the skill to back up her mouth.

"At least it's you and not me."

"Akane, shut up."

Akane stuck her tongue out at her twin brother. "Is that anyway to talk to your elder sister?"

"Yeah, I think I'm seeing some winkles."

"BAKA!" Akane throw a punch at her brother, who ducked. Her brother popped up in front of her and stretch her cheeks. "Your only five minutes older then me."

"But I'm still older."

Her brother pulled down her eye lid and stuck out his tongue.

"Father, this Ranko Saotome, is she the one that found that treasure in Egypt?" Nabiki asked. She had yen sign in her eyes. If this was the same young woman her family would be set for life. She greedily rubbed her hands together.

"I don't know." Soun said

"You don't know?"

"Never meet her before,"

A tea cup hit Soun tendo in the face. With tea still in it. "Son, why did you do that?"

"Never meet her before? HOW DO YOU KNOW SHE..." There was a knock on the door.

"Oh, that must be them." Kasumi said.

Soun decided that he needed to meet his old friend at the door and ran after his eldest. Standing at the door was two young red heads and a...panda? Soun had to blinked. "Umm how may I help you?" He asked.

The tallest of the red heads looked up.

"Hello..."

"Where hear to see my fiancé." The smaller one said.

Soun blinked. The smaller of the red heads sighed. "Are you deaf and dumb? I'm Ranko Saotome." She said. Soun smile grew and jumped at Ranko to give her a big hug. However the smaller of the two red heads ducked under Soun's arms.

Soun sighed. "He's this way." Soun said as he waved the Saotomes to follow him. "So where your father?" Ranko pointed behind her to her father. "Saotome? What happen?" Soun asked.

"YOU'RE WIDE OPEN!" the heard a voice call out and then a bashing sound as something hit the table. "Ha, ha you missed me" Another voice said this one male. Ranko raised an eye brow.

"Stand still and take your punishment like a man!"

"Yeah like I'm going to do that."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Soun yelled stopping the twins in their fight.

"Who's that?" Akane asked.

"Kind of flat in the chest ain't she? Kind of reminds me of Akane" Two people glared at the young man. The red head next to Soun started growling like a cat causing the young man to jump. Ranko raised an eye brow. The young man looked at her.

The young man bowed to her. "Sorry about that." he said. Soun stood next to him. "Your grounded." He told his son.

"WHAT!?"

"You heard me young man."

"But dad she attacked me."

"She's grounded too."

"WHAT!? But Dad!"

Ranko smiled glade that she was the only child. Soun looked at his daughters, then at Ranko.

"These are my daughters." Soun looked at them. "My oldest, Kasumi, Nabiki, is my second, Akane and her twin brother Ranma are my youngest."

"So this is my fiancé?" She asked.

"Not that I want to."

"I got the some feeling bub." The red head said. "You always pick a fight with your sisters?"

"No she decided to test my skills."

"Skills? As in martial arts?"

"Yep, I'm the best."

"Care to test that thought?"

As the two talked Soun, Nodoka and Genma watch the two. Even though he just grounded his twins he couldn't stop them from a sparring match. "Soun, how good is Ranma?" Nodoka asked. Soun beamed with pride. "He one of the best Martial artist on the planet." Nodoka rolled her eyes.

The teen made their way to the Dojo. Ranko took of her slippers and placed them by the door. As Ranko bowed to the shine in back of the shine, Ranma took in Ranko's looks, she was wearing black kung fu clothing. The shirt was black and white. The out fit really brought out her looks.

To Ranma she was pretty.

While Ranma was watching her, she was studying Ranma with both magical and ki senses. She was surprise to see that he was quite strong in martial arts and was even more surprise that he had strong mana reserves. Something that shouldn't be possible.

"I'm ready when you are."

"Don't think I'm going to go easy on you just because you're a girl." Ranma said with a smirk. Ranko raised an eye brow. "And Just because your one don't think I will either," Ranko called back. Akane started laughing. Oh it was about time her brother got what was coming to him.

Nodoka raised her hands. "Tournament rules, the one that is knocked out or gives up is the loser." Ranma looked at Ranko, who in turn looked at him. The two smirked at each other. _This should be a good match. _They both thought.

"BEGIN!"

The two ran at each other. Ranma and Ranko pulled their fist back. Ranma ducked under Ranko's punch and kicked her feet out from under her. Ranko jump back up to her feet and spined kicked at Ranma, who used his forearm to block the kick and countered with a spinning back kick. Like Ranma, Ranko also blocked the kick and tried to elbow his knee.

However Ranma jumped and kicked Ranko in the head while he used the momentum to spin out of Ranko's hold. Ranko looked up from the ground and quickly got up. "Not bad." She said as she pushed back some of her hair behind her ear.

Ranma just smirked. He watched as Ranko's hands started to glow. Ranma eyes narrowed. _So she knows magical attacks._ Ranma thought. Four years ago, Ranma and his father meet some warriors in Tibet. They soundly beat Ranma in a fair fight while they were training him.

Since then Ranma had a sense for anything magic. "FIRE BALL!" Ranko yelled out. "ICE!" Ranma yelled back freezing the fire ball. Just before the ice fire ball hit the floor Ranma soccer kicked it into Ranko's stomach.

On her place on the floor Ranko looked up. "How?" She asked as she tried to catch her breath. Ranma looked at Ranko. "I could ask you the same thing." Ranma said. "There's some warriors in Tibet." He said. "They had ancient scrolls." He Said.

"Oh now this just got fun." Ranko said getting up and throwing a left hook that Ranma catch. Ranko tried to kick Ranma, who in turned blocked the attack at flipped Ranko over his shoulder. Ranko flipped her body just before she get the wall and bounced off the wall and though a punch at Ranma.

"LIGHTING!" Ranma said when he caught the punch, sending electronic sparks all over Ranko's body. Ranko screamed as the lighting went though her body. However it wasn't enough to stop the young woman she held his hand and cried out. "FLARE BIT!" she yelled out.

Ranma eyes widen when several balls of light started to hit him hard in the stomach, and face. The balls of light exploded when it hit, but they didn't leave any burns. The two sat on the Dojo floor. But was panting hard. "Your not bad." Ranma said. "Where did you learn those moves?"

"Scrolls I find in Egypt."

"So you taught yourself?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah."

The two got up once more. "Want to call it a draw?" Ranma asked. Ranko nodded. "Yeah." The two bowed to each other then shook hands. "That was a good display of power." Soun said. "I never knew there was another martial artist out their that knew magic."

"Sorcery." The two teens said together. Both Ranma and Ranko looked at each other. Oh they were going to have so much fun. "So do you use sorcery in you martial arts?" Ranko asked.

"Yeah, I have several moves I can show you later." Ranma said.

"Dinner!: Kasumi yelled out.

"OH YEAH!" Ranko blinked when Ranma disappeared before her eyes. "That was weird." Ranko said as she picked up her shoes and made her way to the dinning room. The Tendo sisters was sitting on one side while the brother was on the other.

Having no choice Ranko sat next to Ranma. "So you and Akane are twins? Who was born first?"

"I was." Akane said with a smile. Ranma stick his tongue out at his sister. "Only by five minutes." Ranma said. "So Mr. Tendo why did you want to send up this engagement?"

Soun looked at the young woman sitting next to his son. Nodoka sighed. "Daughter it wasn't Soun and your father's idea." Nodoka said. "It was mine and Kimiko's idea."

"Kimiko?" Ranma asked.

"Mother?" Ranma looked at Kasumi.

"Yes child, See, we were the bests of friends when we were younger." Nodoka said at the memory. Ranma wiped his moth with his napkin got up and left the table without sating anything. "Was it something I said?"

Akane sighed. "Ranma and I never knew mother." Akane said with a sad smile. "We grew up hearing stories, but..." A hand was placed on Akane's shoulder. She turned her head to see Kasumi look. "Ranma blames himself for mothers death." A shock look came to Ranko's eyes.

"It's not as bad as it once was, but..."

"Maybe I should talk to him." Nodoka said.

"Looks like someone already has." Nabiki said with a frown.

The roof.

Finding Ranma wasn't that hard to do. Ranko used her senses to look for Ranma and found him on the roof. His back was turned to her and his head was in his knees. Ranko sat next to him. Not knowing what to say.

"One year."

"Huh?"

"I'll give this engagement one year."

Ranko looked at him. She thought about this. It was a good match, both were martial artists, they both knew of sorcery, however they didn't know each other. With a sigh and a nod that Ranma didn't see Ranko said.

"Fair enough."

TBC;

Next time:

Ranko's first day at school, her first real day in a school. How will she handle the craziness around Ranma? See ya next time.

Author notes:

Well here's chapter one. Raise your hand if you saw that I would being Ranma in the story? To tel the truth I don't see much Ranko story where Ranko a real person and not Ranma. So While I made Ranko a Saotome I also bought in Ranma who ended up a Tendo.

Ranma Tendo:

The youngest child of Soun and Kimiko Tendo. Spent seven years training in the martial arts after he injured a student in grade school when someone made fun of him about not having a mother.

His main rival will show up in a few chapters. ( you can probably guess who.)

More about his past later on.

Akane Tendo:

Ranma's Twin sister. The oldest of the two. While she never knew her mother she does love her deeply, Not so good at martial arts like her brother, she all talk but will get better as time goes on. Not as hot tempered as her Manga and anime counter part.

Nabiki Tendo:

See Manga for details, she the same but not that greedy.

Kasumi Tendo:

The eldest of the Tendo children. A mother of her friend would look after her and her sisters while Soun and Ranma was away on Ranma training trip. At the age of ten she started to take car of her family, Although she graduated from high school she's waiting to go to college in the medical field until Ranma and Akane are older.

Ranma Sorcery is based on two sources, One will be Slayers and the other is the spells of Final fantasy. While his spells will be equal in power to Ranko's his will be working in with his martial arts. That's just Ranma for you.

Spells.

Ice:

Just like it sounds, Ranma used this spell a lot to tease Akane and Nabiki when he goes to wake them up. It's a basic spell in all the Final Fantasies games. Ranma can turn this into a mist to freeze many things.

Lighting:

Another basic spell from Final fantasy. Not as Strong as Ranko's but works will when trying to scare Kuno.

Flare Bit:

A spell which creates several dozen small balls of light which burst upon contact. Each ball deals about the same damage as a slightly strong punch, making this a useful spell when wanting to capture, rather than kill, a target. The spell can also be used to frighten enemies or to use the smoke to reduce the visibility of the target.

Oh I like to makes something clear.

Ranko was able to beat Herb because she used her magical powers. She not very strong against him otherwise. But he will be back. After all no one make a fool out of him and lives to tell about it.

Will I know that this chapter was short, hopefully the next one is some what longer, we'll see more spells, but here's a question Should Ranma get accidently get slashed with Ranko sample of the cursed spring? Let me know.

As always remember to review the story and not my grammar.

Ja Ne.

Kidan out.


End file.
